mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Translation
introduction I try to copy original Japanese text include background handwriting mimetic/onomatopoeic words and my translation with some references and comments. I try to make literal translation of the original, at the price of performance in English. BGM is some poems/songs the scene remind me. East Blue Saga Baratie Arc The duel between Mihawk and Zoro is often drawn in blank background frame. There are tight effect lines and handwriting mimetic/onomatopoeic word. These words are selected very carefully as stage effects. The Mihawk wording in the duel has same structure of Grand Line in Japanese. From the start to the end, there are some route the ship can select. The author use tricky ambiguous modality of Japanese Language in the log. He had to mix classical poetic wording and contemporary wording to realize this trick. We can't fix Mihawk speaking point of time. We are not sure the event Mihawk speaking is in the past or in the future. Mihawk: 哀れなり　弱き者よ A-wa-re na-ri; Yo-wa-ki-mo-no-yo; 6/6 Sorow. dere weik being. Mihawk: いっぱしの　剣士であれば　剣を交える　までもなく Ippashi no Kenshi de Areba Ken wo Majieru Made mo naku おれとぬしの　力の差を　見抜けよう (ものを)　*() my supplement Ore to Nushi no Chikara no Sa wo Minuke you (mono wo) If you are/were one of the swordsman, without crossing the swords, you can/could see the power gap between you and I. '' We can interpret this ambiguous Japanese sentence by three way. '''A-line:' If you are the swordsman, then you can see the gap; You can cancel the sudden session right now. You can try next session after leaning yourself and the world. I am Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman with the strongest sword. B-line: '''If you were the swordsman, then you could see the gap; I am sorry you could not see yourself and the world, because you were weak to see and dead alone in the sea. I am a toy boy, crazy with a knife. '''C-line: Generally speaking, a swordsman can see the gap without crossing the swords; I am a bystander who speaks generally. I am called generally common noun, "Hawk-eye", "dog", "brute", etc. I wonder why anyone call me proper noun "Mihawk". Generally speaking, it is easy way to ease something unease. I properly gave my name to Roronoa. I properly calls "Roronoa!" It is easy to call even if I drunk out. Generally I am scolded "be quiet!" I am often shown the door. It is the first junction of Mihawk interpretation we select. Besides, all lines have own junction because it is a long poetic ambiguous prose. Moreover, they are crossing. [[Chapter:50 己々が路:Ono Ono ga Michi (OWN WAY APIECE)|'Chapter:50 己々が路:Ono Ono ga Michi (OWN WAY APIECE)']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_50 [[Chapter:51 ロロノア・ゾロ海に散る:Roronoa Zoro Umi ni Chiru|'Chapter:51 ロロノア・ゾロ海に散る:Roronoa Zoro Umi ni Chiru']]' (Roronoa Zoro scattered in the sea)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_51 [[Chapter:52 誓い:Chikai|'Chapter:52 誓い:Chikai']]' (THE OATH)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_52 I think that anything goes as far Mihawk interpretation. He is 葛藤:kattou/kudzu-fuji (conflict; literaly;kudzu vine & fuji wisteria, both entangle itself). In other words, 煩悩:bonnou (worldly passions, desire for worldly things), 迷い:mayoi (doubt, perplexity, illusion, delusion) itself. He is so noisy that he has own resonance sound effect "オオオオオ:oo oo oo oo oo" howling on background handwriting. It is like growling of Buddhist bonze group for religious mendicancy on the road. I wake up from a nap when I hear the strange resonance sound, because I can't soon figure out where from. Samurai Ryuuma body from the grave of Wa-no-kuni with Bruck soul also has this effects. cf. sound effect echoing in the battle of Pirate Zoro vs Samurai Ryuuma.(Chapter:466-467) Loguetown Arc http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Loguetown_Arc [[Chapter:96 東一番の悪:Higashi Ichiban no Waru|'Chapter:96 東一番の悪:Higashi Ichiban no Waru']]' (THE WORST IN THE EAST)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_96 There is interesting contrast of greeting and asking way between Shanks and Mihawk. Shanks is the expert of greeting and asking. He sinks his enemy at one blow by fatally greeting, as being quick to take action leads to victory. For speaking, Mihawk can no match for Shanks. It is one of the samples of Mihawk position in the male-dominated society. He is like a 野良:Nora (a stray dog/cat) who does not join any team in the MMORPG in Japan. His title is respected undoubtedly (as mention later at Marineford Arc), but he himself is treated lightly as a man immature, or "a man without a team-mate is but half a man" among the same generation. Even Shanks is not exception. He treats Mihawk as a tamed wild bird sitting on his shoulder, or "Mihawk as a child". Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Jaya_Arc [[Chapter:234 ご記憶下さいます様に Gokioku Kudasai masu you ni|'Chapter:234 ご記憶下さいます様に Gokioku Kudasai masu you ni']]' (PLEASE BE SURE TO REMEMBER US)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_234 There is interesting contrast of spending time between Doflamingo and Mihawk. Doflamingo: {退屈}なんで　来たんだ: {Taikutsu} nan de Kita nda ({It is monotony} , so I'm here.) Mihawk: {ひまつぶし}: {Hima-tsubushi} ({Killing time}) {退屈:Taikutsu} and {ひまつぶし:Himatsubushi}, the two meaning are completely different. {退屈:Taikutsu} is ordinary "a bore, boring", something I translated "monotony". It is usual already-known routine no more interesting, not to happen something unknown, unexpected. Doflamingo seems to be too competent to handle his business. He can easily accomplish his business plan without any unexpected trouble. I think what he usually manages should be very tough, huge, hard and complex for an ordinary person, but it is monotony for him. It bore him now. He wants to stop his boring business which cannot excite him any more. But he cannot stop working. He is a heavy worker or workaholic businessman who cannot spend idle time lazily. {ひまつぶし:Himatsubushi} is kiling time, while away, to spend time lazily. It is not routine rout sales but wandering, roaming, loitering on the way without delivery date. "Killing Time" is the title of the autobiography of Paul Feyerabend, the great philosopher roaming around, loitering on the way in his life. His interest and curiosity are so wide that he cannot title into one theme, so generaｌly "Killing Time". Paul Feyerabend https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Feyerabend Mihawk answer after a pause of thinking time in Chapter:50 is that kind of thing. Mihawk is a man who cannot know boring time. He is always excited to kill time wandering with his curiosity. He got excited and tense to come to the meeting with clenched hands tight. A man rarely clenched hands tight at the office meeting. But Mihawk usually gets high tense, gritting teeth, clenching hands, folding arms, crossing legs, they are all his nervous habits. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marineford_Arc There is interesting similarity and cruel contrast between Luffy and Mihawk. After seeing Luffy, Mihawk degenerates into an infantile child step by step. He is losing his maturity and calm gradually. Just before he comes very near to a beast to lost control himself, his honor of the title is rescued by Sir. Crocodile, the former Shchiibukai of the same Lost Generation, one of the silver medalists who admire and adore the Golden Old Generation. Mihawk is also one of the Lost Generation. Moira will not smile at Mihawk. He could not cut her string after all. The listening points of the summit war is the background handwriting of " -- ゴオオオオオ!!! --: -- GO OO OO OO OO OO --" when Luffy releases his haki unconsciously. It echos long "-- ォォォォォ・・・ --: -- oo oo oo oo oo... --" around over the Marineford. After hearing the sound, Mihawk baldly expose his intense disgust. He stands the unplesantness breathing through his nose. In One Piece, there are a lot of anger expression, but rarely disgust with open nose holes. It is one of the rare cases. The same powerful and rough handwriting "-- ゴオオ!!! --GO OO OO!!!" sounds strongly and sharply at the moment Coby shouts "そこまでだァア～～～～～～!!!!: Sokomade DaaA～～～～～～!!!! (STA～～～～～～Y!!!!)". This handwriting is very strong and primitive. It is not a kind of formatted fonts but the big brush writing of the first calligraphy of the new year dashed out at a stroke without a break. BGM: 祇園精舎の鐘の聲、諸行無常の響きあり Gion Shouja no Kane no Koe / Shogyou Mujou no Hibiki Ari The voice of the bell in the Gion Garden, sounds with no constancy of every events. 娑羅雙樹の花の色、盛者必衰の理を顯す Sara Souju no Hana no Iro / Seija Hissui no Kotowari wo Arawasu. The color of the flowers of paired sala trees, shows the truth that glory must fade. 奢れるもの久しからず、ただ春の夜の夢の如し。 Ogoreru Mono Hisashi karazu / Tada Haru no Yo no Yume no Gotoshi. A haughty one does not last long, just like a dream of the night of the spring. 猛き人も遂には滅びぬ。偏に風の前の塵に同じ。 Takeki Hito mo Tsui ni wa Horobi nu / Hitoe ni Kaze no Mae no Chiri ni Onaji. A mighty one has gone to ruin, as same as dust in front of the wind simply. [[Marineford Arc|'Marineford Arc']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_550 [[Chapter:561 ルフィー vs. ミホーク|'Chapter:561 ルフィー vs. ミホーク']]' (Luffy vs. Mihawk)' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_561 [[Marineford Arc-2|'Marineford Arc-2']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_562 [[Marineford Arc-3|'Marineford Arc-3']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_569 Post-War Arc http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Post-War_Arc [[Chapter:592 エール: Yell|'Chapter:592 エール: Yell']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_592 [[Chapter:597 3D2Y|'Chapter:597 3D2Y']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_597 Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dressrosa_Arc [[Chapter:779 最期のケンカ:Saigo no Kenka|'Chapter:779 最期のケンカ:Saigo no Kenka']] http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_779 Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Wano_Country_Arc [[Chapter:925 ブランク:Blank|'Chapter:925_ブランク:Blank']] https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_925 Misc ONE_PIECE_20th_x_KYOTO ONE_PIECE_ART_NUE_-_2017_@_Daikaku-ji_- HOME: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation